Antara Ada Dan Tiada
by Xiao Demon
Summary: anganku tak henti  Bersajak tentang bayangmu  Walau kutahu  Kau tak pernah anggapku ada.     Cinta jangan tangisi aku. Atas kepergianku meninggalkan dirimu. RnR?


**Warning : AU, OOC, miss-typo, alur cepat, datar**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairings : SasuSaku, SasuHina**

**Song tittle: Antara Ada Dan Tiada (Utopia)**

"**Antara Ada Dan Tiada"**

**By " Hakuya Tsuki Hoshi "**

**Don't like, don't read and flame**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**OooO**

_**Sakura POV**_

.

.

.

**Setiap ku melihatmu****  
****Ku terasa di hati****  
****Kau punya segalanya****  
****Yang aku impikan**

Aku Haruno Sakura istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Kami menikah satu minggu yang lalu. Tapi apakah kalian pikir kami bahagia dengan pernikahan kami? Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Aku memang menyukainya, aku mencintainya tapi tidak dengan dia, dia hanya menganggapku pengganggu, menyebalkan dan tidak punya malu. Sakit! Sakit rasanya hati ini dia bilang begitu. Mungkin orang di luar sana berpikir aku wanita beruntung karena mempunyai suami seperti Uchiha Sasuke tapi apakah mereka tahu bagaimana sakitku menikah dengannya. Menikah dengan orang yang tidak di harapkannya.

.

.

**Dan anganku tak henti****  
****Bersajak tentang bayangmu****  
****Walau kutahu****  
****Kau tak pernah anggapku ada**

Aku menghampirinya ketika dia sedang berada di ruang TV. Aku membawakan jus tomat kesukaannya dan duduk di sampingnya. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Dia mengacuhkanku, dia meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang TV dengan jus tomat yang ku bawa tadi. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sedih, ya sedih karena tidak di anggap oleh orang yang kita cintai. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan membawa kembali jus tomat yang belum tersentuh itu. Aku minum jus tomat itu dengan kasar sambil meneteskan air mata.

.

.

Apakah aku egois? Tidak! Kami menyetujui pernikahan ini karena orang tua kami. Aku tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini karena aku tahu dia tidak menyukaiku, tidak mencintaiku. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia meskipun dia bahagia bukan bersamaku.

.

.

Aku melihat dia keluar rumah tanpa izin kepadaku. Izin? Jangan mimpi Sakura. Aku hanya tersenyum ketika dia melewatiku meskipun aku tahu dia tidak melirikku sedikitpun. Ku lihat di luar sana sudah ada yang menunggunya, wanita cantik berambut indigo panjang. Apakah kau mengenalnya Sakura? Ya! Aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia satu sekolah denganku dan Sasuke-kun. Dia memang pacar Sasuke-kun dari dulu hingga sekarang. Dia bernama Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Dia seorang wanita yang cantik dan dia juga wanita yang lembut. Beda dengan aku yang semenjijikkan ini di mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi apakah kalian pikir Hinata tidak tahu hubungan kami? Dia tahu. Dia tahu semuanya. Aku melihat Sasuke-kun tersenyum ke arah Hinata dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Aku? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Tidak ada. Aku hanya memandanginya dengan air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku mematung di depan pintu dan melihat semuanya. Tidakkah kau sadar aku di sini melihat semuanya Sasuke-kun? Melihat semua yang kau lakukan pada Hinata. Aku ingin merasakannya Sasuke-kun, aku ingin merasakan kecupan bibirmu, pelukan hangatmu. Di sini aku menunggumu Sasuke-kun.

.

.

Aku juga tidak akan berhenti berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti kau bisa menerimaku.

Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Aku suka semua yang ada di dalam dirinya. Ukiran wajah tampannya, matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis, aku suka. Suka semuanya, tapi sampai saat ini pun dia enggan menyentuhku. Mungkin karena dia begitu jijik denganku.

.

.

**Ku tak bisa menggapaimu****  
****Takkan pernah bisa****  
****Walau sudah letih****  
****Aku tak mungkin lepas lagi****  
****Kau hanya mimpi bagiku****  
****Tak untuk jadi nyata****  
****Dan sgala rasa buatmu****  
****Harus padam dan berakhir**

Sasuke-kun tak pernah menegur atau pun menyapaku seperti pasangan suami istri lainnya. Tak ada ucapan ' Selamat malam istriku' kala aku berbaring disampingnya, aku dan dia pun tidur di kamar berbeda. Tak ada ucapan 'Selamat pagi sayang!' saat aku terbangun dalam pelukannya. Yang ada hanya dia yang menghabiskan sarapannya dan pergi tanpa pamit padaku.

.

.

Aku bodoh, karena itulah aku bertahan menjalani hidup rumah tangga dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku bodoh karena aku mencintai orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Meski tinggal satu rumah dengan Sasuke-kun, aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Pagi ketika aku bangun, Sasuke-kun tak ada di rumah, dan ketika malam aku menunggu, Sasuke-kun tak kunjung datang. Hanya kamar mandi yang basah, pakaian kotor, serta makanan yang selalu tandas yang menjadi pertanda kalau Sasuke-kun pulang, meski aku tak pernah tahu.

.

.

Kapan kau akan menganggapku ada Sasuke-kun. Aku selalu ada di sini untukmu tapi kau selalu mengacuhkanku seolah-olah aku ini hanya angin yang tidak sengaja lewat. Aku sadar dari dulu cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku tahu ketika kau jadian dengan Hinata tapi karena bodohnya aku yang tetap mencintaimu. Cinta yang tak akan pernah terbalas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatimu dan tidak akan pernah tahu.

.

.

Ketika orang tua kita datang ke rumah pun kau tetap memasang wajah dinginmu. Tapi aku tersenyum kepada mereka seolah-olah aku bahagia hidup bersamamu. Bahkan ketika mereka meminta cucu pun kau tidak menghiraukannya. Aku merona ketika orang tua kita bilang seperti itu tapi aku sadar karena sampai saat ini pun kau enggan menyentuhku. Aku pernah berpikir apakah hidupmu dan hidupku akan berakhir Happy Ending atau Sad Ending. Entahlah, hanya tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

Ketika aku pulang dari supermarket, aku melihatmu dengan Hinata. Ku lihat wajah Hinata yang merona ketika kau menggandeng tangannya. Aku yang berstatus sebagai istrimu pun tidak pernah merasakan hangat dinginnya kulitmu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika kau tertawa lepas, mungkin saat itu kau lagi mengerjai Hinata sehingga wajahnya merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

Ku lihat kau meninggalkannya duduk sendiri di bawah pohon Sakura. Ku ikuti mataku untuk melihatmu, mencari tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Ternyata kau mampir ke kedai es cream dan membeli es cream dua cup. Di sana Hinata sudah menunggumu, menunggu kedatanganmu. Setelah es cream yang kau pesan selesai, kau buru-buru menghampirinya lagi. Kau mempercepat langkahmu seakan kau takut dia meninggalkanmu. Ketika kau menyeberang jalan, kau tidak sadar dengan mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahmu. Kau hanya terus memperhatikannya tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Apakah kau begitu mencintainya Sasuke-kun? Ku lihat mobil itu semakin dekat ke arahmu, buru-buru aku meninggalkan belanjaanku dan berlari ke arahmu. Aku mendorongmu sampai jatuh ke pinggir jalan dan . . .

Braaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk

Mobil itu menghantamku dan akupun terpental jauh. Apakah ini ending dari hidupmu dan hidupku Sasuke-kun?

.

.

_**End Sakura POV**_

.

.

.

"SAKURA" teriak kau yang melihat Sakura menolongmu dan tertabrak mobil.

Kau segera bangun dan berlari ke arah Sakura yang terpental jauh dari tempat kejadian. Kau menghiraukan Hinata yang memanggilmu. Apakah kau lupa dengan gadismu itu Sasuke? Kau melihat Sakura sedang di kerumuni banyak orang. Kau menerobos masuk dan melihat Sakura yang sedang kesakitan dan darah bercucuran di mana-mana terutama di kepalanya. Tapi dia tersenyum kala kau datang seolah kedatanganmu terganti dengan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya saat ini. Kau bawa kepala Sakura yang berlumuran darah ke pangkuanmu. Rambut soft pink yang selalu tergerai kini tidak lagi berwarna pink melainkan warna merah karena darah yang keluar sangat banyak dari kepalanya. Kau tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Kau hanya memandangi wajahnya yang menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya.

"Sasuke-kun," ucapnya lirih sambil memegang pipimu dengan tangan yang bergetar dan berlumuran darah. Kau memegang tangannya dan saat itu juga Sakura melepaskan tangannya.

"Maaf," ucapnya lagi setelah sadar apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kenapa?" tanyamu lirih. Sakura memandangmu dengan mata yang sedikit redup.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyamu lagi.

"A-aku…hanya…i-ingin me-me-lihatmu bahagia Sa-Sasuke-kun," ucapnya berusaha bicara. Kamu tertegun dengan jawabannya dan saat itu juga dadamu serasa sesak.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menceraikanku atau menolak pernikahan itu Sakura," bentakmu padanya. Sempat-sempatnya kau membentaknya ketika dia menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Ka…karena akh a-akhu juga ii-ingin sela-lu di dekatmu Sha-Sasuke-kun," jawabnya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Seketika kau langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan tanpa terasa air matamu menetes. Kau berusaha mengingat kembali bagaimana sikapmu tarhadapnya, kau menyesalkah Sasuke? Cih! Terlambat. Kau baru menyesalinya setelah dia hampir mati sekarat karenamu? Karena sikapmu? Karena ulahmu? Malangnya dia . . .

"Te-teruslah seperti i-ini Sa-suke-kun," ucapnya sambil membalas pelukanmu.

Apakah kamu tidak sadar Sasuke bahwa selama ini dia ingin sekali di sentuh olehmu. Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya pacarmu bukan istrimu. Sekarang apa yang bisa kamu lakukan hah?

Dia melepaskan pelukanmu dan menatapmu lembut. Air mata tetap menetes di kedua matamu. Mata yang dulu tidak pernah meliriknya, mata yang dulu menatapnya tajam.

_Cinta jangan tangisi aku_

_Atas kepergianku meninggalkan dirimu_

_Jangan kau ragukan kesetiaan cinta_

_Bahwa kau lah satu-satunya_

_Sumpah demi cinta yang tulus _

_Takkan ku duakan cintaku padamu_

_Hingga akhir nanti_

"Ak-uuhh men-cintaimu Saakh-Sasuke-kun," ucapnya lirih dengan tarikan nafas yang tarakhir kalinya.

"TIDAK! SAKURA" teriakmu sambil memeluknya erat.

Tidak ada yang perlu di sesalkan Sasuke. Semua sudah terlambat.

**= = = The End = = =**

Kyaaaaaaa maaf fictnya jelek #bungkuk2

Maaf juga kalau angst-nya gk kerasa.

**Boleh minta repiu?**


End file.
